


I Need to Go

by Abiwim



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Based on the prompts - I need to go & I can't do this





	I Need to Go

The Lexus sped down the Westway, continuing onto the A40. The tall man at the wheel kept his steely blue gaze on the Land Rover in front, weaving in and out of traffic.

His partner, Ros Myers, was communicating with the team back at the grid. “Foster is heading west on the A40, send backup to join at Greenford Rd. Set CO19 roadblock at Church Rd.”

The Land Rover was pulling away; with a growl Lucas North stomped on the accelerator causing Ros to slam back into her seat.

“Ok Lucas, back up is on the way. You can take it easy.”

Lucas simply glared at Ros, determined to finish the job he had started.

With a sudden, earth-shattering sound the Land Rover crashed into the median. It bounced back into the roadway, slamming into an ancient Honda Fit. The Fit bounded backward, catching the driver’s side of the Lexus. Lucas veered to the left and came to a screeching halt. In seconds both agents were out of the vehicle, guns drawn, running toward the Land Rover. They stopped at the rear of the vehicle, with Ros indicating that she would take the left side of the SUV.

Lucas moved forward slowly, his gun at the ready. In one quick movement he raised the gun, pointing it at the driver. Realisation flooded through him, Foster was no longer. The windscreen had shattered into many pieces, one large shard protruding from Foster’s neck.

****

Flashing lights illuminated the night sky. Police and MI5 agents were milling about like ants, all intent on their part of the investigation. Standing in a tight circle were the agents of Section D, led by Harry Pierce.

“Foster was our only lead,” Jo Portman looked as though the world was about to open up and swallow her whole. “Where in the world do we go from here?”

“I will put a call into some of my assets down in Fulham.” Ben Kaplan had infiltrated a group of arms dealers operating out of a small club near the quayside.

“No!” exclaimed Sir Harry. “I don’t want you to be too obvious. I need you to maintain your cover.” Harry turned to Lucas, “Can you touch base with Durham?” The local crime boss had recently been turned as an asset by North.

“Yes, but if you want his help on this **I need to go** now.”

*****

Durham’s office was located at Nova South on Victoria Street. Lucas entered the lift and pushed the button for the 10th floor.

Dressed in a cool grey suit with a burgundy tie, he was the picture of professionalism. Despite his years in the business, there was always an underlying sense of unease whenever he met with Durham. The businessman had many friends around town. On both sides of the law.

The receptionist ushered Lucas into the anti-room of Durham’s office. His secretary then led him into the office-proper. As Lucas entered the room, Durham rose from behind a large oak desk and smoothly came forward.

Extending his hand and shaking Lucas’ warmly the big man said, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He directed Lucas to a buttery-beige leather chair.

“I don’t want to beat around the bush with you, Everly. I need to know what you know about Brandon Foster.”

Durham paled ever so slightly and hesitated before replying, “Brandon Foster? I don’t know the man personally.”

Lucas fixed him with a stare. He said nothing.

The older man shifted in his chair, then rose and asked if Lucas would like a drink. Still Lucas said nothing.

Durham stood at his bar with his back to North. He turned suddenly, pointing a Ruger LCP straight at Lucas’s chest.

With ice in his voice Lucas said, “What do you plan on doing with that, Everly? What do you think that will accomplish?”

The older man was visibly shaking; all of his carefully led plans and now, with one simple inquiry, his whole operation was in danger.  “Who are you? What have _you_ got to do with Brandon Foster?”

“I am the man who just chased him down the M40. I am the man who found him with a shard of glass sticking out of his throat.” Durham paled. “I am the man who is determined to catch the bastards who are selling weapons to gangs of kids!” The ice in his voice was palpable.

Durham sat down heavily onto the chair opposite Lucas. Suddenly he lifted the gun to his head – Lucas called out, “No! NO!” and leapt to grab the gun. Blood splattered his face and chest as he knocked the gun from Durham’s hand. It was too late.

***

Harry Pierce put a hand to his agent’s shoulder. “Go home, Lucas. Take a couple of days. Get yourself cleaned up.”

Lucas turned to Harry, his face haggard, a dull darkness smudged under his eyes. “ **I can’t do this** anymore, Harry. I’ve had enough. Enough blood, enough hate, just enough…I will go home. I will take a couple of days but Harry?” He raised his eyes, the sharp blue now turned to dull grey. “Don’t be surprised to find my resignation on your desk.”


End file.
